<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late night comfort cuddles by semper_shooketh_succulent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909700">late night comfort cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semper_shooketh_succulent/pseuds/semper_shooketh_succulent'>semper_shooketh_succulent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But without any expectations, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddles, First Work of the Author, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Please don’t have high hopes, Short taeten Drabble, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Tags Are Hard, Ten has a nightmare and goes to Taeyong for comfort, but still be nice, cuteness, enjoy i guess?, late night comfort cuddles, taeten - Freeform, taeyong pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semper_shooketh_succulent/pseuds/semper_shooketh_succulent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Taeyong being woken up by Ten after he (Ten) had a nightmare and now requires cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late night comfort cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Craved some taeten fluff so I *gasp* actually wrote some </p><p>Ummm don’t have high expectations bc I basically just frantically typed this out in my notes app and then posted *shrugs*</p><p>Enjoy? *leaves this here*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong is jolted out of sleep by the soft sound of the door opening. He looks over towards the noise only to find a sleepy Ten looking back. </p><p>His boyfriend blinks at him before stumbling forward and plopping onto the bed. He crawls forward, sliding himself closer to Taeyong before burying his face in his chest. </p><p>“Wha-“ </p><p>“Shhh”</p><p>Taeyong complies, still only half awake. Ten curls closer and takes a deep, steadying breath. Then another. Then another. Then another-</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>Nothing</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>Still nothing </p><p>“Tennie?”</p><p>Ten grumbles, and attempts to shove his face further into Taeyong’s shirt. </p><p>“Tennie what’s going on? Why are you here?”</p><p>“Do you not want me here?” His boyfriend’s voice is petulant yet sleepy, a combination that somehow results in absolute adorableness. Taeyong resists the urge to coo and sighs instead. </p><p>“I always want you here. I’m just wondering what’s wrong. “</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>“Baby you just crawled into my bed at ass o’clock in the morning and won’t tell me what’s wrong. Something obviously is wrong and.... are you crying?”</p><p>Taeyong’s definitely more awake now. </p><p>“No”</p><p>“Tennie-“</p><p>“It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>Silence. And then-</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Ten shakes his head.<br/>
“I just...” his hands bunch up Taeyong’s shirt and Tae instantly understands. He pulls Ten fully into the circle of his arms and squeezes him tight. Ten makes a small noise, face still in Taeyong’s shirt. It’s quiet for few moments, then-</p><p>“Tae I can’t breathe.” Taeyong hums. </p><p>“Sucks to be you.” He can practically feel Ten roll his eyes. So, obviously, he continues. </p><p>“When is comes to late night comfort cuddles, you should take what you can get. I’m a very busy man.” Ten scoffs. </p><p>“Yeah the line outside the door kinda clued me into that. Oh wait. There wasn’t one.”</p><p>“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m about to make it big in the late night comfort cuddles world. Being an idol is just my side hustle, until my real career kicks off.”</p><p>Ten giggles a little at that, before inching even closer to Taeyong despite his complaint. Taeyong starts humming softly, feeling his boyfriend slowly relaxing as the feeling of safety gradually replaces whatever emotions the nightmare had brought out. He’s almost asleep himself when Ten starts to move. He only gets as far as sitting up before Taeyong stops him. </p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Going back to bed silly.”</p><p>Ten’s soft affectionate smile is visible even into the dark. Maybe because Taeyong is always, always looking for it, but that’s not what he focuses on. </p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>“Baby-“</p><p>“Do you really wanna go all the way back to your room? When there’s a bed right here too? Pre-heated and everything.” Ten wavers. </p><p>“Please?” He pouts a little too, just for posterity’s sake and knows he’s won when Ten’s shoulders slump as he exhales. The man lays back down and immediately curls back up into Tae’s arms, but not without complaining that he’ll have to get up even earlier now. There isn’t any heat behind behind it though. Taeyong hums softly. </p><p>“Look at it this way.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“If you have another nightmare, you already have a premium source of late night comfort cuddles right here waiting for you.”</p><p>Ten’s huffed laugh is the last sound he makes before he’s asleep. Taeyong places a kiss on his head before drifting off, his boyfriend safe in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for actually reading this! Or just scrolling down to read the authors note (dunno why you’d just do that, but you do you boo)<br/>This is my first work, so comments and kudos are appreciated (re: mandatory bc I need the validation to live) 🙂</p><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/kpoppin_krampus">twt</a><br/>my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/ezbrzvzy">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>